Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Meet Rick and Morty
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Meet Rick and Morty is the 140th episode in the series and last episode of Season 7. Plot Part 1 Rick argues at the pawn shop guy about the broken decilitre, Morty finds a robot lady and tries to convince Rick to buy and thinks its cool, so Rick buys the decilitre and Morty's sex robot. Later that Day, Katie Sandow gets a science essay for 1000 words due in 2 days from Mr. Carrigg. Katie comes back from school and gets stressed from all the hard work in science and thinks its hopeless to think of space. katie was about to wish until Wallace reveals that his, Emily and Gromit's Wand's are in the fixing shop in 2 days ad Katie lyes down and tries to think of space and plants. The next morning, Morty needs help with science and his father Jerry Smith wants to help him apart for Rick's help. Rick invents his robot slave to pass the butter and refuses to drive Summer Smith to work. Katie, Valerie Gray & Coraline Jones walk to school feeling nervous because the science test tomorrow. They see Rick holding a portal gun and cheats all the way to the city. Katie was amazed and runs down to see him. Rick runs to find Morty, finds him and goes inside the portal, especially Katie went in. Rick & Morty meets Katie and were attack'd by the Anti-Were wolves. After they defeated them, Rick tries to get rid of Katie back to the portal earth, but Katie dodges everything. Marty stops Rick and says she can help him and Rick to find the most dangerous item in the world, Rick process Katie to join the party. Katie explains to Rick and Morty that she has a 1000 words science essay due tomorrow and Morty needs an experiment science. Rick teaches Katie about everything even Morty. Katie finishes and asks how can she get uot now. Rick is about to shoot the portal for katie, until a bullet destroyed the portal gun. Victor Quartermaine & Zeena The Zeti laughs and haves them surrounded. Part 2 Victor and Zeena explains everything about Rick, Morty and Katie working together mad wit easier to destroy and Zeena shoot them early and Rick, Morty and Katie runs for their lives and found the temple. Victor jumps on Rick and Rick yells at them to keep running. Rick and Victor fights and the goo surrounds them. Victor nearly kills Rick and Rick kicks him and Zeena saved Victor from the goo, they go inside the temple before katie and Morty went in first. Katie gets the Grab-o-matic and gets Rick and the three heroes chases after them. Victor and Zeena wer Holding the item Golden Portal Gun and Rick reveals how ever touches the the golden Portal gun first will be in Jail and Victor and Zeena disappears and reappears in jail, yelling for their fail. Rick holds it second and not teleported. Rick likes the new portal gun, shoots the portal under Morty's legs and falls first and Rick & Katie jumps in and portal is gone. The next day, Mr. Carrigg was impressed with Katie's work and gets a B+, Katie gets back from home and Emily asks Katie what happened at the essay. Katie gets a B+ and congratulates her and Wallace said He, Emily and grommet's wands are back and Katie's glad. Wallace asks Katie how did she get those scientific ideas from, Katie didn't reveal Rick and Morty's names yet but said she'll see them again soon. Meanwhile, Morty gets a B+ and the smiths are happy even Rick. Videos Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance